The present invention relates to a task management system, and more particularly to a task management system for collaborating a communication module and a task management module by using contact information.
Internet communication tools are becoming increasingly significant to modern society and the variety of these tools are increasing proportionally. That is, popularity of communication tools have created a market pressure for new and specialized tools. At present, users of personal computers, smart phones, and other devices commonly use an instant messenger, an electronic mail program, voice communication tools (including telephony services provided over a telephone network and Voice Over Internet Protocol (VoIP) communicating, videoconference applications, micro-blogging applications, text messaging applications, social networking applications, and so on. Users can easily begin to lose track of a current status communication element, especially when so many different tools are used to communicate. For example, users of multiple communication tools fail to update a task management application to reflect communications that have occurred using one or more of the communication tools in their arsenal. This commonly occurs when the user experiences an unexpected interruption while communicating with another or soon upon completion of such a communication.
Conventional task management applications are flawed in that they require a significant amount of user interactions. Task management applications can, for example, require a user to enter and/or confirm information maintained by task management system. Then, separate and distinct user interfaces that are not tightly coupled to the task management applications are used to perform the tasks. This process is inefficient, inconvenient, and subject to user entry errors, which often causes the task management application data to be non-current or otherwise inaccurate. Problems increase when multiple people (an assistant for example) maintain a set of persons tasks within a task management application and engage in task-related communications. Problems also increase when communications occur via a set of different devices (i.e., smart phones are often used for short communications), which may interact with a task management application in different ways from each other.